1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical safety receptacle. More specifically, this invention relates to an electrical safety receptacle which locks plugs into place within the receptacle.
2. Definitions
As used in this patent application and its claims, an "Electrical Receptacle" shall refer to any electrical outlet constructed to receive a standard A.C. electrical plug whether the outlet is wall mounted or comprising an extension or adapter. A standard electrical plug includes two prongs which may be of the same size or alternately slightly different sizes as, for example, in polarized plugs. A third prong for grounding purposes is also included in some standard electrical plugs which are used for heavy appliances.
3. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that electrical outlets pose a safety hazard with respect to young children. Children who are not old enough to know better than to play with electricity often have the capability of removing a plug from an outlet and may insert paper clips or other objects into the electrical outlet socket. At the very least, such actions lead to electrical shocks. Tragically, children have been known to electrocute themselves when they have mimicked their parents actions by inserting metallic objects into electrical wall sockets or extension cord sockets.
In order to avoid or minimize the risk to children posed by electrical receptacles, numerous devices and techniques are known.
One common technique for minimizing possible injury to children is to place plastic safety caps over sockets which are not in use. Such safety caps include two plastic extending prongs which are similar in shape to the prongs on a regular plug and, which are received in the socket openings to thereby cover the socket which would otherwise be exposed. However, this is a partial solution, at best, because a child may still remove the plastic safety cap and then insert paper clips or other metallic objects into the prong receiving holes of the extension cord or wall socket. Likewise, the child may remove or partially remove a plug from one of the sockets and subject himself to the possibility of electric shock.
As a further step in trying to minimize electrical danger to children from wall or extension cord receptacles, the prior art includes devices adapted to lock the prongs of an electrical plug into a socket. Some of these devices have required that the prongs of the plug have a special construction. For example, such devices might require an extra notch in the construction of the plug. Obviously, if one has to use special plugs for each of ones' appliances, this will be undesirably expensive.
Several known forms of prior art safety receptacles are adapted to work with standard electrical plugs. However, standard electrical plugs include variations in design although the base design is the same and not all such plugs will work with all electrical receptacles. For example, standard electrical plugs may include holes adjacent the tips of the two prongs of the plug and the associated receptacle devices may include members which lock the plug into the receptacle by extending through such holes. However, a plug which does not include such holes in its prongs would therefore be ill suited for these types of safety receptacles.
Another known prior art receptacle construction uses locking members which push against one or more of the prongs of a plug to hold it in position within the electrical receptacle. However, such prior art devices are generally complex and expensive in construction. Further, such prior art devices tend to have problems associated with the unlocking mechanism. In order to remove a plug from the socket it is necessary to unlock the means which is being used to hold the plug into the socket. Unfortunately, those prior art devices, which are difficult enough to successfully withstand tampering by children, are often inconvenient or difficult for adults to operate, particularly senior citizens and those suffering from arthritis. Conversely, those prior art devices, which facilitate easy removal of the plug by an adult manipulating a lever or something similar, are often simple enough for children to operate.